Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, many people on restricted diets or trying to lose weight have had difficulty estimating food portion sizes.
In the United States it has recently been estimated that 40% of women and 25% of men are trying to lose weight. Food portion control is key for helping people to avoid overeating, lose weight, improve their health, and manage health conditions such as diabetes.
The portion sizes and equivalent calorie intake labeled on food packaging is important for people to adhere to when trying to maintain a healthy body. For example, just eating a hundred extra calories a day can mean a ten pound weight gain in a year.